Liana Richards
Liana Daymara Rose Radcliffe (b. July, 1984) is Jackson's long time girlfriend and later wife. They have been together for fifteen years and married July, 2005. She is cousin of Casse and Linda Robinson. Early and Adult Life: Born in Brockworth, Gloucestershire, England she is the youngest daughter of Lawrence Jacob Radcliffe and Frances Minverva Racliffe. She hwas two older siblings, Francis and Melinda. She was raised in Surrey and later moved with her aunt to North Carolina, and later to Wisconsin when she was around 13 years-old, there she met Jackson and both fell in love. She studied in a different school near Jackson's house. They were really close and later Jackson took courage and asked her out. They had feelings for each other and later he asked her to be his girlfriend to which he said yes, the relationship lasted 15 years. She entered in Northwood University in Oregon, and later after graduation she returned to Madison,Wisconsin. A year later, Jackson proposed to her. They have been married for seven years. Liana started to work in Vogue along with her cousin, Casse. She is a writer, most of the time in a section named: "What to do?" or "This week's Advise." She is very known and at times she travels a lot interviewing many celebrities. She also travels with Jackson. Liana in her youth worked in a restaurant, she also worked in a diner and late she worked writing children's short stories. Personal Life: Liana is married to Jackson, they married in San Juan, Puerto Rico. She is fond of eating italian and latin food. She loves to read and write, she considers Paulo Coelho as her favorite writer, and has read the majority of his books. She loves Italy, Ireland and has traveled many time there. She doens't speak in a british accent after many years in Wisconsin, but her accent is present but not so strong. Liana speaks french, italian and a little of spanish. She plays the piano. She supports ecology, hates mistreatment of animals and cutting of trees in the Amazon, she is really spiritual and was raised roman-catholic. Marriage: She and Jackson have been married for seven years. Their relationship has been seen by many as an unlikely one, since their at times so different from each other. They have been together for 15 years in which they have known each other very well, and they know every detail from each other. Their marriage, their relationship is described as they were when they were dating, but with more responsibilities, Jackson mentioned that: "Remember when we used to be like that?" Jackson asked. (Jackson looks at some teenagers.) "Yeah," George said after some minutes, he closed the book. "Never going to forget it, mate. Why?"' "Nothing, I just miss those years. When we didn't worry about getting a job, paying mortgages and debts. Marriage and my job are the only things I've have really enjoyed, since I have grown older." '' It is implied that he really enjoys his marriage and relationship with Liana. Jackson enjoys taunting Liana, much to her annoyance, still she likes it and laughs stating: ''"The day that little game get's old, it's the day I'll want a divorce." This determines that Jackson's tauntings is what maintains their relationship strong and determines their marriage as a uncommon one, which they admit. Liana is serious, but she still enjoys her time with Jackson and taunts her husband as well.